Alexander V, High King of Anglaria
History of Alexander V, High King of Anglaria Early Life Alexander Claudius Arminius Antoninus was born in 1464 as the son of Duke Harthan I of Summerfeld and Princess Antonia of Anglaria. He was named after five great Monarchs, Emperor Alexander I of the Mardrim, High King Claudius I of Anglaria, King Claudius the Great of the Latins, High King Arminius I of Anglaria and Queen Antonia I of Ufir and Norgan. Harthan and Antonia wanted their son to be the beginning of an era of peace, justice and chivalry. Alexander's patrilineal great-grandfather was High King Alexander IV. Alexander IV was the heir to the abolished Empire of the Mardrim and the Duchy of Waddinxvene. The father of Harthan was the Rebel-King of Istit, Charles I. Because Charles was excluded from succession, at his birth Alexander was third in line to the throne of Alexander IV. Alexander's mother Antonia was the heiress to the House of Firnia-Arpinum and a claiment to the Anglarian throne. During his Mother's Reign. In 1468 Alexander's parents started a rebellion against Alexander IV. They won in 1471 and Alexander's mother, Antonia was crowned Empress of Anglaria. In 1480 Alexander's father Harthan was sent to Kaz-Arkîk to rule as Steward of Portia. In 1482 Alexander was created Prince of Chester. In 1287 Harthan raised an army against his father the King of Istit. Harthan was defeated and after peace was made with Charles, Harthan was stripped of all his titles. However this punishment was short only a year later he was back in all his positions. In 1489 Alexander was married to Lady Isabella of Hoxberg, the daughter of the presumed heir of the Emperor of Hoxberg. In 1492 Harthan was even made Lord High Chancellor. When Antonia got a ill a year later Harthan as Lord High Chancellor took upon himself the position of Regent. He launched another war against Istit. War with Istit He arranged a meeting with his father. The meeting did not go well, because it showed Charles as a caring father to his oldest son, Alexander of Cyrene. Another war started and half a year later Harthan stood in the throneroom of Istit after defeating Charles in battle. Charles and Harthan were ready to fight each other. Harthan quickly beat his father but before he could kill him the seventeen years old Alexander of Cyrene interefered. He fought Harthan and mortally wounded him. Charles had exclaimed multiple times that he did not want Alexander of Cyrene to kill Harthan and even raised his sword to his second son to protect his oldest. Harthan then lay dying in his father's arms. Charles told Harthan that he loved him. However Harthan stabbed his father. Alexander tried to save his father by finishing Harthan. Alexander then walked in and saw his half-uncle Alexander of Cyrene stab his father. Alexander then killed Alexander of Cyrene and saw that his grandfather had already passed. Final Days of Antonia I Alexander was deeply traumatised by the events that happened in Istit. However he decided that he would never want his family to be like this and took extra care in his relationship with his siblings. Empress Antonia felt guilty for the death of her father and died only days later. Alexander succeeded her as the new High King of Anglaria. Reign Alexander's reign began good. Only two months after he coronation his son Clovis was born. Alexander immediately created him Prince of Chester. Alexander also gave titles to his brothers. His eldest brother, Brutus, he created Duke of Salis, while his younger brother, Marcus, was created Count of Charax, which was the new name for Kaz-Arkîk. The War of 1500 In 1500 an alliance was formed against Anglaria. Count Brutus I of Cyrene, King Agravain II of Hafor, King Alexander II of Ufir and Emperor Julius I of Moghul joint together in an assault on Anglaria. They each had some claim to Anglarian lands. Julius I fought for the lands of Mirag, Brutus of Cyrene fought for the lands of Istit, while Agravain fought for the Anglarian throne with the support of Alexander II who hoped to gain Norgan. The problem was that a lot of nobles refused to fight for their monarchs, fighting for Anglaria instead. These included the Duke of Afir and the Count of Neapolis. Anglaria also recieved help from the Hoxberg Empire. Alexander defeated the Ufirian army and took their lands on the mainland. He also defeated Julius I, but he was unable to permantly beat Cyrene and Hafor, who established themselves in Istit. However in 1501 he Agravain II was killed in battle. His successor Selim III was married to Alexander's sister and made peace with Anglaria. However Brutus of Cyrene refused to surrender. He was angry with Alexander because of his father's death. Brutus fled to his city of Cyrene which was located in the Moghul Empire. To get there General Northam invaded Hafor. War with Hafor King Selim III of Hafor felt betrayed and he retaliated. He defeated Northam and killed him. Alexander then had his armies retreat out of Hafor and took all of Northam's inheritence and awarded his wealth to Selim. However Selim was also angry with Brutus. He would have attacked him if his grandmother Dowager Queen Clovina had not interfered. Alexander knew he could not have peace with Hafor and Moghul as long as Brutus was alive. The Collapse of the Moghul Empire In 1504 Selim III of Hafor died. He was only 23 years old. His mother and grandmother decided against crowning Selim's son Clovis, who was barely a year old. Instead they crowned Brutus of Cyrene as Brutus II of Hafor. Brutus claimed Cyrene and part of the Moghul Empire, which the weak Emperor Julius I accepted. This decision lead to civil war in the Moghul Empire. Julius his sons betrayed him. The elder Brutus left for the Soutern Continent and became Emperor of Moghul there. The younger Selim claimed the remaining lands on Xandria as King of Avalon. Brutus of Hafor tried to save Julius I by invading the new Kingdom of Avalon. King Selim I of Avalon made peace with Brutus by giving him a great amount of land. However Selim did not know what to do with his father. Julius his mother Julia Septimia called for amensty. However her eldest son, Brutus Antonius did not. Selim created him Count of Nola and together they had Julius killed in 1507. Ironically they had him executed for conspiring against his Monarch. The Great Alliance Because of all this change in the west Alexander hosted a meeting between himself, the Emperor of Hoxberg, the King of Frisia and the King of Ufir. Ufir had conquered the islands of Xanten, Holstein, York, Capri, Atheca and Sicily. These all previously belonged to the Moghul Empire but were abandoned when Julius I was deposed. Both Hoxberg and Frisia feared for thein independence because of the growing power of both Hafor and Anglaria. They decreed that they would help each other in any way necessary to prevent Hafor, Avalon or the Moghul Empire to increase their power on Xandria. Hoxberg and Avalon at War In 1511 Hoxberg, funded by his allies, launched an assault on Avalon. The Northern Avalonians refused to fight for their King and accepted Hoxberg as their new monarch. Emperor Rudolf IV of Hoxberg was content and decided to make peace with the King of Avalon. Prince Clovis In 1514 Prince Clovis turned 21. He was now of age and since his father had not yet bethrothed him to any noblewoman they decided to look for one. Alexander and Clovis decided that the perfect bride was the 19 years old, Princess Julia of Frisia. She was the granddaughter of King Julius III of Frisia. They were married in 1515. In 1518 their son Arthur was born. However, Clovis died in 1420 from syphilis. The Succession The death of Prince Clovis was a huge shock to Alexander and the entire Kingdom. Clovis had been Alexander's only son. Therefore the young Arthur was now the rightful heir to Alexander's throne. However Alexander did not think that a two year old should rule. Therefore he named his 20 years old nephew Alexander of Salis as his heir, skipping his father the Duke of Salis. Death In 1428 Alexander died. It immediately started a new civil war. The Senate and the council of nobles crowned the little Prince Arthur as the new High King Arthur II of Anglaria. However Alexander I, Duke of Salis did not accept this and raised an army against him. Category:Nobles Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Anglarians Category:Mardrim Category:Latins Category:Duke of Waddinxvene Category:Duke of Istit Category:Lord High Chancellors Category:House of Waddinxvene Category:House of Waddinxvene-Istit Category:House of Waddinxvene-Norgan Category:Born in 1464 Category:Died in 1428 Category:People